Taurus & Scorpio
by Delta Story
Summary: In honor of Kathryn Janeway's "birthday, May 20, here's a look at "astrological charts" for her and Chakotay.


TAURUS & SCORPIO  
  
~ An astrological comparison of Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay ~  
  
Compiled by Delta Story  
  
(May 2002)  
  
(PG)  
  
In honor of Kathryn Janeway's birthday (May 20 – "Year of Hell", Part 1), I thought that it would be interesting to see how she and Chakotay would match up based on astrological charts. We know quite a bit about Janeway's background, but very little about Chakotay's. Given this, I've taken a wee bit of 'poetic license' (*g*) and given him a birth date of November 19 (gee; I wonder where I found that date… hmmm! Oh, come on; admit it – you know in your heart-of-hearts that Chakotay just HAS to be a Scorpio!) I've also 'replaced' his birthplace from Dorvan V back to Arizona, on Earth, where he said that an ancestor had once lived. ("Future's End", Part 2)  
  
  
  
All of the following information is taken from "real" charts, designed for these "real" birth dates. I'll admit that I "fine tuned" a few things, but 99.9% of the following is from actual astrological charts. Looks like TPTB weren't too far off in their characterizations after all!  
  
  
  
Part 1: KATHRYN JANEWAY  
  
Born: 20 May 2334, Indiana, USA, Earth, Sol System  
  
  
  
1 HOW YOU APPROACH LIFE AND HOW YOU APPEAR TO OTHERS  
  
You meet life head on and throw yourself into new experiences with zest and enthusiasm. You are direct, straightforward, assertive, and usually completely aboveboard in all your dealings. Candid and incapable of guile, insincerity or phoniness, you project a confident and sometimes arrogant appearance to others. You often lack tact and sensitivity, and can be completely oblivious to others' needs, and inadvertently selfish. You are self-reliant and don't depend upon social approval and reinforcement as much as other people do. You like to be original and do not mind going it alone. You may feel that you do not fit into groups very well, and that you do not naturally blend in and cooperate with others very easily. You like to be either a leader or a loner.  
  
You are a doer and thrive on freedom, challenge, and activity. You tend to think in clear, black and white terms, and to be somewhat simplistic in your outlook, which enables you to act in a very decisive and self-assured manner. When inspired with an idea, you feel such a sense of urgency and excitement about it that you will often charge ahead and try to implement it in a rather bold but poorly planned and crudely executed way. Patience and careful attention to details are not your forte. However, you never accept defeat and will have brilliant and unprecedented successes and discoveries, as well as painful failures. To you it is far better to make mistakes than it is to play it safe and never try.  
  
You are scornful of what you see as weakness or passivity in others and also of the human tendency to imitate and follow. You are not a follower. Others see you as a strong individual, and perhaps brash and brazen as well. You present a strong front to the world and generally do not allow others to see your vulnerable or insecure side.  
  
  
  
2 THE INNER YOU: YOUR REAL MOTIVATION  
  
You are a steadfast and patient person, capable of tremendous devotion, dedication, endurance, and constancy. The ability to follow through and stick with things is one of your greatest assets. Once your course is set, you pursue it tenaciously until it is completed, stubbornly resisting any attempts to sway you from your purpose.  
  
You have a very practical nature and want to see concrete, tangible results for your efforts, and you are not one for spinning wild dreams that are unlikely to come into fruition. Most of your "wild dreams" have to do with achievements, well-being, and security, for you have a great love of the physical world and you want to experience and enjoy it to the full. Though you will work long and persistently, you also have a strong sensual and comfort-loving side, and you want to enjoy what you have worked for. You also love the beauty of the natural world and probably prefer a serene country setting rather than an urban life style.  
  
At heart your needs are simple and you are easy to please. You have a strong desire for security, stability, and peace, and will rarely make changes unless you are forced to do so. You are not very demanding emotionally, though you do crave lots of physical closeness and affection. Because of your faithfulness, emotional steadiness, and gentle strength, others often depend upon you for support. Though you hate upheaval and sudden changes, you usually maintain your poise and equanimity.  
  
You also have an innate sense of harmonizing with nature, allowing things to grow and unfold in their own time, and the patience to nurture something into being - be it a garden, a child, or some creative project. You make an excellent parent or parent figure, especially if you follow your instincts more often than "the experts".  
  
You feel that you have the support of your family or others in your environment for your creative efforts and personal goals, which enables you to act with confidence. You are able to satisfy both your need to be an individual, and your need for caring relationships and a sense of belonging. You are in harmony with yourself and are therefore an effective individual.  
  
You are extremely independent and crave excitement, adventure, freedom and discovery. You have a rebellious streak and often feel you are unusual and different from the mainstream of society. The unorthodox and novel appeal to you.  
  
You have three major faults: one is your bull-headed obstinacy. The second is your unwillingness to deviate from your selected goals or objectives; the third is your tendency to insist upon realism and undervalue the imaginative, speculative, and fanciful.  
  
  
  
3 YOUR MENTAL INTERESTS AND ABILITIES  
  
Your mind operates in a very deliberate and methodical manner and you dislike being rushed or forced to give an opinion before you have thoroughly ruminated and digested an idea. You are also difficult to influence once your mind is made up.  
  
You are patient and persevering and, in fact, often become quite adept at whatever you put your mind and hand to, for you are willing to devote much time and attention to it. You succeed not so much because of your mental brilliance, but because you have  
  
the ability to concentrate and follow a project through to its completion.  
  
You have good powers of perception and visualization and an intense imagination. Greatly inspired, you feel optimistic and hopeful for the future. You are likely to talk a lot about your plans and also are inclined to put on an act at times.  
  
  
  
EMOTIONS: MOODS, FEELINGS, ROMANCE  
  
Serious and responsible, you try to carry the world on your shoulders and rarely let others know that you need help and support. You deny or ignore your own emotional needs and feel that others will not accept you if you appear "weak". You are especially uncomfortable with emotional dependency, and will tell yourself and others (even children) not to be a "baby". You need to accept that no one is self-sufficient all the time, and to be gentler with your "childish" emotional needs and wants. To others, you may appear to be rather hard-nosed and tough, with a businesslike attitude toward their personal concerns and feelings. Actually, no one is a truer friend. Your feelings and  
  
loyalties run deep, but you often do not let people know how much you care. You also need to learn to relax, enjoy yourself, and play sometimes.  
  
You can be hard to get close to. Subconsciously you may feel that too much closeness will interfere with doing what you need to do and being your own person, so you put up subtle walls and distance yourself when someone begins to want more of you than you can comfortably give. However, you may cut off sources of emotional nourishment and support that way, and end up feeling alone and lonely. You might even develop digestive  
  
problems. Overcoming your fears of intimacy, while at the same time affirming and acting on your autonomous needs, is the challenge here.  
  
You tend to go to extremes to be different or to preserve your freedom, and your nature is rather thoughtless, impatient and restless. You are daring and audacious, ambitious and  
  
determined, but sometimes feel that things can only be accomplished by using force.  
  
In love, you are steadfast and loyal, especially if you have a warm, demonstrative partner. You are very sensually oriented and need lots of touching and physical affection. You enjoy being pampered with a good meal, loving massage, or other sensual delights. You are a wonderful lover, very attentive to the comfort and enjoyment of the one you love. You are tremendously responsive to beauty and physical appearances, and the physical attractiveness of your partner is very important to you.  
  
You are very much aware of your personal appearance, attractiveness, and charm, and you can be rather narcissistic. On the other hand, you are concerned with getting along with others and you have a pleasing, agreeable manner that people find quite appealing. You use tact or charm to get what you want rather than intense effort or force.  
  
There is an emotional nervousness about you, and you are likely to act rashly and impulsively. You could become so fascinated by an idea that you no longer see things clearly. Your energies could be drained easily and you may feel exhausted periodically.  
  
You do everything in a premeditated, orderly fashion and tend to be rather serious. The responsible, rational, adult aspect of you is quite strong and the spontaneous, carefree, childlike side of yourself is less developed. You can be "all work and no play".  
  
Developing self-confidence, enthusiasm, joy, generosity, and a larger vision of what life is all about is important for you.  
  
  
  
4 DRIVE AND AMBITION: HOW YOU ACHIEVE YOUR GOALS  
  
You are very socially oriented and work well in cooperation with others. You may be active in community affairs or unite with others of similar ideals and intentions to work toward a common goal. Progressive and democratic, you are not concerned with hoarding personal power or having authority over others. You are a team player.  
  
New, unconventional methods appeal to you, especially ideas that involve bringing people together or creating better working conditions. New technologies also interest you.  
  
Your energy level is high but somewhat erratic. You can be impatient, rebellious, and inconstant in pursuing your aims.  
  
You are a team player and work well in collaboration with others who share your goals, ideals, and intentions. You can coordinate group efforts and inspire people to work toward a shared goal.  
  
When you want something, you can be amazingly persistent and unrelenting, even a bit obsessed, although quiet about it. In fact you may hide your deep purposes and intentions even from friends. Whenever you do a thing, it is done wholeheartedly and thoroughly -- and if you don't want to do something that others wish you to do, somehow you'll find a way out of it. You're strong, though subtle.  
  
You have a talent and ability for putting fresh ideas and inspiration into practice. You are ready and willing to utilize new ideas and methods, and you have a knack for gaining acceptance for a new idea and practically implementing it.  
  
~*~  
  
Part 2: CHAKOTAY  
  
Born: 19 November 2333, Arizona, USA, Earth, Sol System  
  
5 HOW YOU APPROACH LIFE AND HOW YOU APPEAR TO OTHERS  
  
Modest, unobtrusive, and often rather quiet, you are a person who is content to be in the background or to serve as an assistant, in the supporting role rather than in the lead.  
  
You are quite humble in your own assessment of yourself and you have a very strong perfectionist attitude, with a tendency to be overly self-critical. No matter how well you do something, you always see the flaws in it and how it could be improved. Often you will simply refuse to attempt something because you feel you cannot meet your own high standards.  
  
You have an eye for detail and get upset when something is not done just so, usually something others consider rather inconsequential or trivial. You are hard to please and your relationships with others may suffer because of this. You also have refined sensitivities and are very discriminating and particular in your choice of foods, clothes, friends, artwork, etc. Order in your environment is very important to you.  
  
You step into situations rather cautiously and realistically, assessing all of the risks and potential advantages involved. Unless something is a safe bet, you are unlikely to dive into it. Worrying is a bad habit of yours. On the other hand, you rarely fall flat on your face and what you do, you do very well.  
  
Others see you as a self-sufficient and rather self-contained person. You have a strong sense of propriety. Politeness, good manners, and correct behavior are important to you. Your clear, cool, and objective, but you are really quite helpful and caring and you radiate much sympathy so that others see this helpful side readily. Sometimes you may seem more businesslike, factual and conservative than you really are at heart. You are the person others might go to for emotional support as much as for technical advice or an unbiased opinion.  
  
  
  
6 THE INNER YOU: YOUR REAL MOTIVATION  
  
Quiet, deep, emotionally complex and intensely private, you are not a person who is easy to get to know and understand. You are extremely sensitive but disinclined to show it. You allow only a special few into your inner world. Like a wary animal, you are cautious and mistrustful of those you do not know until you "sniff them out". You are very, very instinctive and intuitive. You usually have a strong, immediate gut reaction to people, even though you may be unable to clearly articulate why you feel as you do. Your feelings and perceptions go deeper than words.  
  
You also have a powerful need for deep emotional involvement and you form very intense love bonds and attachments. When you commit yourself to someone or something, you are wholeheartedly devoted and expect complete loyalty in return.  
  
When you have been wounded, you are not inclined to turn the other cheek and will retaliate if at all possible. Certainly you will never forget the injury and often you harbor grievances and resentments for a long, long time. Forgiveness doesn't come easily to you.  
  
Whatever you do, you do with passion and fervor, and you often go to extremes. You are either hot or cold, never lukewarm about anything. You can also be very narrow: either you are 100% involved in something or else it doesn't exist for you at all. Rarely are you emotionally detached and objective. You are also immensely strong-willed and your tenacity in pursuing your objectives often borders on being obsessive. Fierce pride, courage, and emotional strength are yours in abundance.  
  
You love mysteries and are deeply attracted to the hidden, dark, secret side of life. You never take things at face value and are always probing beneath the surface of people and situations to discover what is really going on. You tend to be more of a cynic than an idealist.  
  
Although you take yourself and your responsibilities seriously, there is also a part of you that rebels against rules and restrictions and answering to outside authority. You can feel torn between conforming or fulfilling your obligations, and breaking free of them. Impulsive, restless, and spontaneous, your life is apt to be somewhat unstable and full of sudden changes. You are extremely independent and crave excitement, adventure, freedom, and discovery. You have a rebellious streak and often feel you are unusual and different from the mainstream of society.  
  
  
  
7 MENTAL INTEREST AND ABILITIES  
  
You have good mental concentration and the ability to become completely immersed in your work. You seem to know things at an instinctive, nonverbal level and prefer learning through direct experience or apprenticeship rather than vicariously via books or lectures.  
  
You have mechanical ability and work well with your hands. You could become adept at sculpture, pottery, carpentry, stained glass, or anything that involves doing and making things manually. Biology (and related fields such as anthropology) interests you as well. You also have an instinctive rapport with animals, and may feel you relate better to them than to people! You tend to become narrowly focused upon your own specialized interests and may not have much to say or communicate outside that field.  
  
Although you seem to have a very strong power of resistance, you have great need for independence and strive to break free from stifling situations. You tend to be somewhat irritable and easily angered and are able to give as well as take under provocation.  
  
  
  
8 EMOTIONS: MOODS, FEELINGS, ROMANCE  
  
In love, you desire a deep, intense, passionate union with your beloved and form very strong emotional bonds and attachments. You "marry" the person you love at a very deep emotional level. You can be very demanding with your love partner. You tend to be somewhat suspicious of even platonic, friendly relationships your partner has. If you are ever betrayed, you are capable of hating with as much force and intensity as you once loved. You are attracted to people who have an aura of mystery about them.  
  
Loyalty, fidelity, and security are very important to you in love. You are cautious about giving your heart away but true to the one who does win your love. Your tastes are simple, even austere, and you do not appreciate frivolity. You are interested in a person's character and inner qualities far more than their appearance. Casual or superficial relationships don't interest you at all, for love seems to get deeper and richer and more satisfying for you with time.  
  
You try to keep your sensuality under control and are likely to suppress the tension you feel in your love life. At times you could feel somewhat emotional inhibited, while at other times you may have a strong wish to break all moral barriers.  
  
You are progressive and broad-minded in religious philosophy and spiritual attitude. You tend towards being mystical, but you generally do not follow a defined religious philosophy. You sometimes "blur" the distinction between science and mysticism.  
  
  
  
9 DRIVE AND AMBITION: HOW YOU ACHIEVE YOUR GOALS  
  
You seesaw between being too pushy, confrontational, and insistent on doing things your way, and being too eager to please, without a clear, definite goal of your own. You strive  
  
for a balance between acting independently and assertively – and working cooperatively and interdependently with others. You may feel frustrated at times that you cannot simply do what you want to, that you must always accommodate the needs and desires of others. Or you may feel hesitant to act in a positive, assertive manner if you do not have the support and approval of other people. Either way, you are not a loner. You achieve your goals by collaborating and joining forces with others, by being a team player. You are very concerned with the concept of fairness and become quite indignant and vocal if you sense someone is being taken advantage of. You avoid extremism and favor a balanced, moderate approach to living.  
  
You respond quickly and spontaneously to challenges, and you enjoy vigorous physical activities that require fast reflexes and a good sense of rhythm and timing. You have an abundance of energy and vitality, and a restless desire to see progress and change - you hate stagnation. You are individualistic and make a good leader, spearheading new projects and inspiring others to act.  
  
You have a talent and ability for putting fresh ideas and inspiration into practice. You are ready and willing to utilize new ideas and methods, and you have a knack for gaining acceptance for a new idea and practically implementing it.  
  
~*~  
  
10 COMPATIBILITY OF TAURUS AND SCORPIO  
  
When Taurus and Scorpio come together, the result is two signs opposite one another in the Zodiac so it is a blending of the two halves. Signs in polarity such as these often combine to make a whole, each partner's strengths balancing the other's weaknesses. Signs in polarity often have a strong sexual attraction, and when they are together the barometer may rise! Taurus and Scorpio have a great deal in common, but because they have such powerful personalities this relationship is often one that goes back and forth from passionate love to passionate disagreement. Taurus and Scorpio enjoy working toward controlling things: Taurus wants to control self and Scorpio wants control over situations and people. They are both passionate about all aspects of life. They complement each other because Taurus is more about the self while Scorpio is about the immediate group, including family. Additionally. Taurus is more direct while Scorpio is mysterious. Because of their differences, both signs can grow and learn from each other if they can agree to compromise. Venus rules Taurus, while Scorpio is ruled by Mars and Pluto.  
  
This combination is very intense, but it's a good balance of masculine and feminine energy. The two signs coming together form the basic of human relationships – Venus' love and Mars' passion. Venus and Mars go well together; Venus is about the beauty of romance and Mars is about the passion of romance. Scorpio is smoldering and intense, and Taurus is attracted to this intensity; in turn, Scorpio enjoys the devotion inherent in the Venus-ruled Taurus. Taurus is an Earth sign and Scorpio is a Water sign. Scorpio is a very deep sign; it's an ocean, and too much upset will cause a tidal wave. Scorpio emotionally recedes and recedes, then suddenly roars back with a vengeance. Taurus and Scorpio are strongly loyal to each other, a product of their mutual need for emotional security. But while Taurus is open, with everything laid bare on the surface, Scorpio is more focused on the undercurrents of life. Scorpio can show Taurus beyond the literal surface, while Taurus can teach Scorpio that a spade is sometimes just a spade. Additionally, Scorpio appreciates the Tauran practicality and Taurus enjoys Scorpio's jealousy – it proves they are adored and appreciated.  
  
Taurus and Scorpio are both fixed signs. Once they have a common goal, nothing will get in the way. If the opinions of these partners are different, though, explosion may ensue. It often appears that Taurus will prevail as the dominant partner, but that often is not the case. Sometimes Scorpio won't even agree to disagree, although he may pretend to give in and later gain revenge through emotional manipulation. It's important for these partners to discuss what is truly important to them so they can reach a reasonable compromise. Once Scorpio learns to trust Taurus and understand the implications of a partnership, the pair can achieve almost anything through sheer determination. The relationship will only fail if the two partners cannot overcome their opinionated, fixed sides. The best aspect of the Taurus-Scorpio relationship is their powerful teamwork when they agree on their goals. When Scorpio realizes that Taurus is there for the long term and will not create misery that some Scorpios attract to their lives, this relationship can blossom. Their mutual determination makes theirs a relationship of formidable strength.  
  
  
  
Taurus with Scorpio  
  
This combination mutually admires each other. With a strong sexual urge both will find much in common. Jealousy however is the big problem with this pair and seems to be always showing its face. Taurus must be careful to keep faith with the scorpion mate, or the house will fall down without warning. Beware to the one who crosses the scorpion's path, the sting is considered deadly.  
  
These are zodiac opposites, but they are compatible earth and water signs. This usually manifests itself in a strong physical attraction at first. Both signs are intensely passionate (more so with Scorpio) and both are the jealous and possessive types. 


End file.
